


Animals, We Run The World!

by Lag111



Category: Animals - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 10:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3725764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lag111/pseuds/Lag111
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My essay on my animal utopia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Animals, We Run The World!

When you walk into your house after a long day, it always feels good to have your pet come and greet you at the door. The smile they give you and you kneel down and pet them and give them lots of love. In an ideal world, animals would have a lot more rights than they do now. They would be used in ways to help our communities such as learning, exploration and survival. New laws would be put in place to protect animals from being misunderstood. In this utopia, animals would be the ones who are treated with respect along with humans.  
In this utopia, animals would be humanly treated. First, dogs would not be used for food. This means that you cannot kill a dog for food under any circumstance. Dogs would also be allowed to be in schools with children who needed them. Having them in schools would help children with special needs learn better and live a better life. “The presence of a calm and well-trained dog offers a unique form of social support” (Beck & Katcher, 2003). Dogs are some of the best helper that the human races has for children. Dog breeding would be run by several certified dog breeders so that the population would be under control as well as all spay and neutering would be free! Stray dogs would be turned into all no kill shelters so that every do can find a home. The legal limit of how many dogs can be in one house hold would be raised up to 5. Also, doge would be allowed to stay on college campuses with students in the dorms.  
Next are cats. Domesticated by the ancient Egyptians, they are one of the most fascinating creatures on our green earth. In today’s society, cats are severely misunderstood animals. Cats are known as a population hazard, but the reason is that the cost of spaying and neutering is too expensive. In this utopia, students could bring their cats to college and live in the dorms. Every school would have at least three floors that animals could live on. There would be a cure for cat allergies so that it would not be a hindrance to others who would have had it. At every school, there would be an animal counsel service that could register, help maintain and monitor each pet and students. This would ensure that the animals are being treated ok and people who had problems with the animals would be addressed. This would go for fish, rodents, and reptiles.  
You have probably seen some of the horror movies about the bad chemicals that are put into the meat we eat. As well as how the animals that are being slaughtered, live the most shit filled lives. (No pun intended). They literally stand knee deep in their own excrement. They are fed chemicals and growth hormones because the big corporations want to make more money faster and cheaper. This means that food animals are being treated very poorly. In this utopia, animals would be raised all organically and not live crappy lives. The way that animals would be killed would be painless and not cruel. There would be weekly inspections and all of the records would be on public file. Any evidence of tampering or bribery would result in loss of job and many years of probation.

Works Cited  
• "Housing." Eckerd College. N.p., n.d. Web. 25 Mar. 2014.- http://www.eckerd.edu/housing/petlife/index.php  
• Beck, A.M., & Katcher, A.H. (2003) Future directions in human-animal bond research. American Behavioral Scientist, 47(1), 79-93


End file.
